The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
There is increasing interest in precise control of particle shape and size for micro-particles and nano-particles in various applications including controlled drug delivery, cell-particle interactions, and biosensors. Until recently, research in these areas has focused primarily on spherical particles. It would be desirable to have a process providing a high selectivity and yield for creating multi-phase nano-components or microparticles having desired shapes, sizes, phase distribution, distribution geometry, and the like.